The Rat King
The Rat King '''is a character and a villain in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He first appeared in the episode ''Monkey Brains. After his final fight with Splinter in which he falls off of a cliff, Falco's fate is left unknown. Official Description "Formerly a scientist who studied DNA and parapsychology, I put one of my mutagenic hybrid compounds to the test, and accidentally transformed myself into the king of all rats. I now have the ability to command rodents, including Splinter. And I won’t rest until his meddlesome turtles are destroyed." '' '- Rat King''' History Early Life Born in 1957 in New York City, Victor Falco attended the same college as Tyler Rockwell, who he soon became lab partners with for 33 year following their graduation. This partnership took a dark turn when Falco used Rockwell in an experiment assigned to him by the The Kraang that involved Mutagen, a neuro-chemical, and monkey DNA, mutating Rockwell into a mutant monkey in order to extract a psychic-neuro chemical from his mutant brain. However, Rockwell escaped, and Falco reported him missing to the public, hoping that they would find Rockwell (who he said was acctually a regular monkey being Rockwell expirimented on in his lab) and bring him back to Falco so the neuro-chemical could be extracted. Season 1 '[[Monkey Brains|''Monkey Brains]]: When Falco makes his debut in this episode, the Turtles have brought Rockwell to him but when they find out the truth and went to stop Falco, he had already injected the chemical into his own brain, giving himself psychic mind-reading powers. He defeated the Turtles, as he was able to foresee their attacks before they made them. It wasn't until Donnie mastered the art of fighting without thought that Falco was defeated, yet was able to escape. '''I, Monster'':'' ''Falco returns in this episode. He is seen at the beginning working in a laboratory, talking to himself about how the turtles and his planned revenge, doing experiments with the mutagen and and a lot of rats. He was able to bring back a chemical in the ooze that gave him his psychic abilities in Monkey Brains. However, two rats are chewing on an electrical wire, causing it to break and swing down onto Falco and the ooze. This causes an explosion and makes the ooze go onto Falco, giving him his psychic abilities back, but since he was experimenting on rats, he now has the ability to control the rats' minds and see the world through their eyes. He now calls himself "The Rat King". He is able to take control over Splinter and sends him to attack the Turtles. Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo are able to tackle him. Leonardo brings him back to normal using the picture with his wife and child, bringing his memories back. When back to normal, Splinter attacks Rat King and knocks him out with just two fingers! The Rat King is then seen being carried away by dozens of rats. Season 2 '[[Of Rats and Men|''Of Rats and Men]]: The Rat King appears again this time with a new weapon! An army of Giant Rats! His evil plot is to make an army of human rats like Splinter! So he sends out the Giant Rats to take some down to his lair. The Rat King again tries to use Splinters mind. Splinter breaks the spell and defeats him by blind-folding himself (there for blinding The Rat King). The Rat King tried to defeat Splinter but stumbled and fell into a huge smokey pit to his apparent death. Appearance 'As Victor Falco: '''Falco is middle aged, with dark hair going gray at the temples, eyes taking on a blood shot look under the effects of the neuro-chemical, and a long lab coat and tan trousers. He is highly knowledgeable in neuroscience. '''As The Rat King: '''Rat King is very skinny, pale, and zombie/corpse looking with dry and wrinkled flesh, decaying teeth, mostly burnt hair, and hypnotic eyes. He wears a long black coat and with a matching hat, bandages over his eyes (this helps his powers stay in control) and bandages on him in other places such as his arms. Quotes *(When trying to brainwash Splinter) "Join me...Join me!"'' *''Falco: "Why do you cling so hard to this life of your's? (Splinter: I am needed here.) Falco: By whom!?! Even your so-called 'Children' have begun to out-grow you".'' *''"We both have come to see the world through the eyes of rats...We both have lost everything we held dear. We both have become outcast from society."'' *''(During his fight with Donnie) "By the way...do you REALLY think you have a chance with April?"'' *''"I am THE RAT KING!"'' *''"Who says I'm not in control?" (while running away from Splinter)'' Trivia *Debatably, he is the most evil character in the series. *In the Season 2 theme song, he briefly appears with the other villains, until the sequence was changed in Wormquake!. *He was the first villain that named himself, with the exception of Shredder. *Besides Spider Bytez and Fishface, The Rat King is the only Mutant to maintain the same exact voice when they were human. *Mikey tried to call him Verminator, as an homage to the Archie TMNT character, Verminator X. *He returned in Of Rats and Men. *He presumably died in Of Rats and Men. **But he said to Master Splinter he will live longest Master Splinter lives so quite possible he might be alive. *He is mentioned in The Wrath of Tiger Claw. * The Skeletons in Mazes & Mutants resemble The Rat King. *In his debut he used a golf club, and raphs sai * If he did survive the fall he would most likely be severely injured meaning the kraang could easily capture him in the sewers * in season 3 he will return but maybe he will become a super mutant rat monster Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:The Kraang Category:Victims Category:Returning Category:Evil Mutants Category:Stuff Mikey did not name Category:Deceased Category:DNA Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Bad Mutants Category:Psychos Category:Evil-Doers Category:May or may not be dead